This invention generally relates to an adjustable keyboard stand which can simultaneously position more than one keyboard in front of a musician so that the musician can have immediate access to a number of supported keyboards.
With the advent of electronic keyboards and the desire to simultaneously use more than one keyboard at a time, a device is needed to position two or more keyboards in front of a musician at the same time. Structures for this purpose have been designed in the past, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,987. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,987 discloses a keyboard stand having two triangular end supports hinged at the vertex and supported by cross bracing extending between the two rear sections of the end supports. Three cross spars are supported between the front sections of the two end supports with the ends of the cross spars terminating in "T" clamps mounted to the front sections of the end supports. Keyboard support members are mounted perpendicular to the three cross spars to support the keyboards. The base of the end supports in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,987 are hinged in the center thereof with the ends of the base adapted to pivot about the front and rear sections of the end supports so that the base can be folded upwards when the front section is folded towards the rear section for storage.
While U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,987 allows multiple keyboards to be simultaneously supported in front of a musician, it cannot be adjusted to accomodate keyboards of different widths or permits additional keyboards to be quickly installed and removed from the stand without disassembling the stand. It also cannot be easily and completely disassembled for easy storage and transportation.